


Five Minutes

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Fill for a tumblr prompt "sickness"





	

Time was dragging at the office. After their fruitless search, Andre and Semir returned to the police station with nothing more but couple of names that had done nothing more but enlarged the already enormous labyrinth of leads. If things keep going like this,it won't end well, thought Andre.

He looked at his partner sitting on the opposite end, Semir's attention fully at task at hand. Hand that was faintly trembling and Andre would miss that if he already wasn't spending more time watching Semir than doing any actual job. He doesn't recall ever seeing his lover sick before, regardless of Semir's not so healthy diet, he was staying fit enough to keep sicknesses away. However, their current murder case has been draining, both emotionally and physically.

Andre never saw himself as someone who would be greatly affected by witnessing death, he joined the force ready for anything, but dead infant laying at the side of a road was not something he believed he'd have to face. After facing his own battle of keeping anger and sadness behind a mask, it came as no surprise that his younger partner ended up struggling through the case, pushing himself to his limit and being borderline obsessed with catching the killer. Andre would be lying if he said he wasn't dead-on determined to catch the killer himself, but he knows Semir and how difficult this whole ordeal had to be for him. It showed at work and it showed at home, after they made love,which highlighted Semir's succumb to depression, as the usually affectionate man barely participated with his body, let alone his mind.

He did confront Semir about this, but for his soft heart, his partner had a stubborn head. Getting up way too early, even for Andre's standarts, to work on the case.The only reason he wasn't starved to death was because Andre kept shoving the food practically under his nose to remind him that, as a human being, he needs to eat to have energy,if he neglects it with the lack of sleep and Semir was exhausted, even a blind man could tell.

The young turk was becoming reckless and it only increased Andre's concern after Semir nearly crashed his car into a stop sign. Fatique was taking its toll on his body and Andre rightfully worried that it could get his lover killed.

So there Andre sat, eyes fixed on his partner, on his trembling hand holding a pen. He had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from saying something that would only irritate Semir even more.

But still.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Engelhardt would let us go home for the day, we've done plenty of overtime. A bit of rest wouldn't hurt." He suggested.

"You can go ahead." replied Semir, his eyes momentarily meeting Andre's gaze, he looked terrible.

Andre frowned.

_You are hurting yourself._

He bit his lip particulary hard. This has to stop, it must.

As much as Andre respected and admired Semir's dedication to his work, he couldn't just sit there and watch the man he loves slowly kill himself over one baby-murdering sick fuck. Andre swiftly stood up and headed for the door, feeling Semir's gaze on his back.

"Where are you going?" asked Semir. Andre didn't bother responding as he left the office and headed straight to Anna Engelhardt.

Knocking twice, he let himself in practically immediately. To his luck, their boss had no company and only appeared to be reading some documents. She looked up at him, a bit startled at the rushed entrance.

"What's wrong, Fux?" she asked and placed the documents back on her desk, giving him her full attention.

Good.

"We'll need a short break from the case, boss. If it's a problem, I can work on this alone for a while, but Semir definitely needs a break. I tried my best, but he's clearly pushing himself way too far and if he doesn't get a proper rest soon -" he sighed. Engelhardt frowned and looked towards their office.

"Do you have any new leads?" she questioned.

"Nothing groundbreaking yet and honestly even if we did, I can't bring Semir to some criminal chase when he looks like he's about to fall over. I know that this is probably not what you want to hear, but I wouldn't request this from you unless I thought it's serious, boss. If he collapses out there, it will put both of us at risk."

Engelhardt sighed. "You are not the first one who approached me about this. Some of your colleagues came to me with same concern. Both you and Semir are my best men and I have complete faith in your abilities. I don't want to see either of you hurt over this and as much as I'd love to get this case solved as soon as possible, it seems to be a little bit too much on Mr.Gerkhan. I was planning to consult him about this, but from my understanding of what you just said, it would be probably for the best to give you two couple days off."

"Thank you boss." sighed Andre in relief. Engelhardt just waved him off. "There's no point of having you working on this alone and someone has to babysit that silly man. Just make sure you are both one hundred percent when you come back. I expect to see you here next Tuesday." "Will do, boss. Have a nice day." Andre backed out of her office and headed straight to his and Semir's. When he opened the door, Semir jumped. Andre internally shook his head, his partner really needed this rest. He walked over to Semir and gently placed his hand on the back of his lover's neck, his gesture of reassurance and comfort. "We're going home, come on." Semir looked up at him, puzzled. "What do you mean 'we're going home'? We returned barely an hour ago!" He exclaimed, clearly not happy.

Andre kept his voice calm, there was no point in getting angry with Semir's lack of self preservation. Gently, he pulled the case documents out of Semir's hands, placing the papers on the desk and taking a hold of his lover's - still notably shaking - hands. Semir stared at him with, his frustration slowly melting away at the sudden gentleness of his partner.

Even though nobody ever saw Andre as an affectionate man, Semir knew otherwise, yet it still surprised him when Andre did it.

"We'll get whoever killed that kid, he's not going to get away with this, you can mark my words,but", Andre released his hold, to cup Semir's cheek in his hand and gently stroked the stubble that begun to form, another sign of exhaustion. "We need to be one hundred percent ready for anything and right now, all I see is my partner looking like he's about to drop right here, right now. You are exhausted, Semir. You have to rest before we can get to any criminal chasing."

Semir sat still and stared at him with tired eyes, before looking away.

There it was. Semir's way of giving in. Andre leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the neck and walking over the coat stand to get their jackets.


End file.
